


Mr Watson, Come Here. I Want To See You

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes out for something. Jensen gets a call from Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Watson, Come Here. I Want To See You

**Author's Note:**

> From shetiger's prompt of _Phone call. Jensen getting off on Misha doing the Castiel voice._
> 
> Also, I'm not suggesting that Jensen Ackles worked as a phone sex operator. Okay, I _am_ suggesting that Jensen Ackles worked as a phone sex operator, but I'm totally lying about it, 'kay.
> 
> The title comes from the words Alexander Graham Bell spoke during the first successful telephone experiment.

Jared's barely minutes out of the house when Jensen's cell rings, _Hit Me Baby, One More Time_ in Britney's tinny voice carrying through the air because Jay had put it onto his phone as a joke and Jensen hasn't yet gotten around to changing it.

The caller ID is displaying _Misha_ , and Jensen can't stop the smile as he flicks the phone open. "Hey."

_"Tell me what you're wearing?"_

The question throws him for a second, as he glances down automatically. "Jeans and a tee, why?"

" _Are they your old jeans? The ones that have that hole **just** beneath your ass so people can see you every time you bend over?"_

There's a pause and then--

_"Would you bend over if I was there, Jen? Would you?"_

There's a slight hitch in Misha's voice, and _that's_ when Jensen gets it. "Dude! Are you phone sexin' me?"

Misha sighs and Jensen can hear a rustling of clothes over the phone, which he's pretty sure is Misha _taking his hand off his dick_.

_"Well, I was trying to, but you're not exactly making it easy."_

Jensen can't stop the huff of laughter. "Sorry, man, it's just that me and phone sex don't exactly get on." Which was entirely the fault of his old college roommate. He'd needed some cash and Daniel had said he knew a job that paid well and all you did was answer phones. He'd been right about the money, and Jensen had discovered that he was really good at multi-tasking. (Because, seriously? Writing a 5,000 word essay while remembering to moan sexily as someone on the other end of the line told you _you were a bad, bad boy and did you like the buttplug Daddy had for you?_ took skill, no matter what anyone said.)

_"Maybe you've just never had the right person on the phone."_

Maybe he hasn't, but considering the only other time Jensen tried this (at least, when he wasn't being paid for it), he got the giggles part way through and started wheezing whenever the word _cock_ was mentioned, resulting in an _oh, for god's sake_ and the other guy hanging up on him, he figures it's easier just to cut his losses and mark _phone sex_ down in the _not for him_ column. "Hating to tell you, I don't think that guy exists."

There's silence for long moments before--

_"Is that a challenge, Ackles?"_

Picking up the remote, Jensen turns the TV off, _One Tree Hill_ (which he absolutely _doesn't_ watch, no matter what Jay claims, thank you very much) fading into darkness. What the hell. He doubts if Misha will hang up and never call him again when Jensen _does_ lose it. If they can survive the raspberry jello incident (even if Jared claims seeing the aftermath has scarred him for life), then they can survive Jensen's inability to do porn over the phone. "Bring it on, Collins."

_"Oh, I intend to."_

Jensen can hear the smirk in Misha's tone.

_"Is the TV off?"_

"Yeah--" But Misha's still talking.

_"Because I'm not doing this with Chad Michael Murray in the background."_

"Dude, the damn TV's off." Because if there's anything he _doesn't_ want to associate with sex and Misha, it's Chad.

_"Open your jeans."_

Jensen pops the buttons on his jeans, is just about to slide his fingers inside when Misha's voice stops him.

_"Close your eyes."_

"Misha--"

 _"Close your eyes, Jen,"_ Misha says again. _"Close your eyes and forget you're sitting on the couch in that big-ass house of yours. Close your eyes and see me there."_

Letting his head fall back to rest on the back of the couch, Jensen closes his eyes.

_"Now slide your hand under your tee, run your fingertips along your stomach."_

Because Misha knows that his stomach is sensitive, has had Jensen lain out under him, writhing and begging, as Misha's tongue dipped into his navel.

_"You know what I'd do if I was there, Jen? I'd have you under me, naked and spread out as my fingers sink into your ass. You're always so hot inside. Every time I fuck you it feels like I'm burning."_

Misha's breath hitches, and Jensen thinks he can hear the slick slide of his fingers over his cock.

 _"I love having you stretched around my fingers. When I'm inside you and you're **begging** me to fuck you, to suck you, to do **anything** , so long as I'm doing **something** \--"_ The cadence of Misha's voice is changing slightly as he talks, lower and more careful, and the bastard is going fucking _Castiel_ on him. Going Castiel because he _knows_ how Jensen reacts. Cheating fucker.

"Jesus, Mish--" Jensen's hard and throbbing, cock pushing behind his boxers like Misha's fucking _Pavlov_.

_"Stroke yourself, Jen. Put your hand on your cock and stroke yourself."_

Misha doesn't ask if Jensen's hard, he doesn't have to. Jensen slides his fingers into his jeans and pushes his boxers down, hissing as the fabric catches on his cockhead. Jensen shivers as his overheated flesh is exposed to the cool air, and he wonders if the AC's broken because it shouldn't be this damn hot in here.

_"Are you touching yourself?"_

"Yes--" Sure, steady strokes, slowly jacking his cock the way Misha does, even if his hand is too big, too rough to be Misha's.

_"I'd lay you down, Jen. My fingers in your ass and your cock down my throat, hard and heavy on my tongue. I'd suck you 'til you came, til you were boneless and pliant. Until you couldn't do anything but lie there and take it."_

Jensen's strokes are rougher now, quickening with Misha's voice. And he can feel it pooling in his belly, hot and ready, want twisted with need.

_"Do you want me to, Jen? Want me to hold you down and fuck you?"_

"Yes--" Because there's no other answer, no other words that Jensen can say.

"Do you want me to?" Jensen's eyes snap open as the words are murmured into his ear, breath ghosting across his skin as fingers curl over his, joined hands moving over his cock. 

The phone is lost, falling to the floor from Jensen's lax grip, and Jensen would care if he could bring himself to think about anything other than the fact that _Misha is here_. Here and next to him and hand over Jensen's fingers, over Jensen's cock. And Jensen's coming, arching up into Misha's touch and spilling over his hand. His cock is softening as Misha pulls his fingers away, tongue darting out to sweep over them.

And Jensen wants to be coherent, but the sight of Misha _licking Jensen's come off his fingers_ means he's stuck at _nguh_ and may be for quite some time.

Eventually there are enough brain cells for Jensen to think, to form words. Although maybe he'll just stick to the one for now, just to be on the safe side.

"How?"

Not that he's complaining, because Misha's _here_ , which is a fuck load better than Jensen being here and Misha being somewhere else. Because that happens too much, and Jensen thinks it kinda sucks ass.

Misha holds up a keyring, the small photo of Harley and Sadie dangling off it identifying it as Jared's.

"Jared gave me his key when he left. I wanted to surprise you."

Yeah, he did that all right. "I thought you were in California." Jensen's voice sounds _wrecked_ , but at least there are words.

"Finished early," Misha says by way of explanation. "Got on a plane and drove here straight from the airport." He rubs a hand over the back of his neck and grins. "My bags are in the hire car outside. I figured I'd throw myself on your mercy. I mean, I _could_ stay in a hotel, but--"

Jensen's fingers bunching in Misha's tee cut the words off. "Don't be stupid," he says, dropping sideways to lie on the couch and pulling Misha on top of him. "What time did Jay say he'd be back?" Because Jared, the sneaky little shit, may have helped Misha plan this, but he also apparently left so Jensen could indulge in illicit phone sex with his boyfriend. Which was kind of the definition of _best friend_ right there.

"He didn't give a time, just said he'd make sure to stay out at least a few hours," Misha replies.

Jensen grins. A few hours. Just him and Misha. And possibly that bottle of chocolate sauce that's in the fridge. "We should make the most of them, then."

And so they do.


End file.
